1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to material holding miter board accessories especially adapted for use with conventional circular saws or the like to obtain angled cuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices which relate to obtaining angled cuts in boards date back to the 1900's. J. W. Alumbaugh, et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,812 issued Apr. 14, 1959) shows a structure composed of a base, with riders on its undersides for mating with the slots in the bed of the table saw, and 45 degree elements as well as 90 degree elements mounted on its upper side for the positioning of the lumber to be cut with those degree cuts. As such, however, the invention does not allow diagonal cuts to be made along any section of the board, but requires that the cut come at one end of the board, necessitating in many instances a preliminary 90 degree cut in order to make the desired diagonal cut, resulting in a double expenditure of labor and the loss of a similar diagonal cut on the opposite end of the board. Since the base is made in two parts, blade guide base supports are needed to both hold the base sections together as well to absorb moments and shear forces. Because the guides must clear the blade as it passes under the guide, their height must be made higher, resulting in additional bulkiness and requiring additional material.
For further background, it is noted that the following patents relate to material holders for use with a saw.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,881,812 J. W. Alumbaugh, et al April 19, 1959 2,260,883 T. M. Castle October 28, 1941 1,872,388 L. J. Bazzoni August 16, 1932 913,078 J. Weber February 23, 1909 812,574 J. S. Linton February 13, 1906 556,658 J. Barnes March 17, 1890 420,739 Schmitz February 4, 1890 305,563 Baer September 23, 1884 ______________________________________